


Yours

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't written anything in months and for that i am truly sorry. Life has been throwing crap at me. But this little bit of fluff demanded i write it and hopefully is maybe it will mark the return of the muses and plot bunnies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Happy fluffiness  
Rating: pg

Ianto slipped silently from the bed, padded across the carpet and into the small em-suite of his flat. Stopping in front of the washbasin he turned on the tap, cupped his hands under the cold running water and splashed it onto his face, gasping in shock as it hit even though he expected it.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror before him and watched the droplets of water slide southwards down his face to drop into the sink below for a few minuted before grabbing a towel and mopping himself dry.

“Hey,” A voice said behind him.

“Hey to you too,” Ianto said, a smile creeping onto his lips as Jack's hands slid around his naked body, pulling him close into his warm embrace; letting out a small moan of pleasure when the Captain kissed the back of his neck.

“I am you know,” Jack whispered into his lovers ear.

“You are what?” Ianto asked, gazing quizzically at the older man's reflection in the mirror.

“Yours,” He replied simply.

It took Ianto a few moments to realise what he meant, then remembering the words in the Valentines card that Jack had given him earlier - not sure then how seriously he should take the inscription within - he turned in his lovers arms and kissed him soundly.

The End


End file.
